Home
by kuroqueen
Summary: Sang kepala keluarga baru saja pulang, ketika sebuah misi penting mengharuskannya untuk kembali pergi. Bagaimana perasaan dua perempuan yang mengharapkan kepulangannya? / OOC (I think) / DLDR


**HOME**

 **.**

 **Naruto**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Sang kepala keluarga baru saja pulang, ketika sebuah misi penting mengharuskannya untuk kembali pergi. Bagaimana perasaan dua perempuan yang mengharapkan kepulangannya?

 **.**

 **Sakura/Sasuke/Sarada**

 **.**

 **Aozora Yui**

 **.**

"Sasuke-kun, aku merindukanmu." Teriak gadis merah muda itu seraya memeluk tubuh pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan erat dari balik punggungnya.

Pemuda yang merasa tubuhnya dipeluk secara tiba-tiba—dengan terlalu erat—hanya menggumam kecil dan tak acuh.

Sejenak mereka bertahan pada posisi berpelukan hingga sebuah suara batuk kecil menginterupsi kejadian maha romantis itu.

Sontak gadis merah muda itu melepaskan pelukan tangannya pada pemuda itu. Dengan wajah memerah, tentunya.

Suara batuk itu berasal dari seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam pendek dengan sebuah kacamata ber- _frame_ merah melekat indah di wajahnya. Tentu saja gadis itu protes ketika melihat semua kejadian—yang tentu saja terlalu dewasa untuk seorang gadis kecil berumur 10 tahun.

"Maaf, Sarada." Ujar wanita musim semi itu dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

Gadis kecil itu hanya mengomel tidak jelas melihat kelakuan ibunya yang menurutnya terlalu kekanakan itu.

"Sarada, _tadaima_." Pemuda yang menyandang lambang berbentuk kipas di balik punggungnya itu mengusap kepala gadis kecil itu dengan lembut.

" _Okaeri_ , Papa." Wajah gadis kecil itu memerah. Jika saja egonya yang super tinggi hasil turunan orang tuanya itu tidak ada, mungkin ia akan langsung melesat memeluk sang ayah yang sudah lama tidak ia temui layaknya anak-anak lainnya. Tapi sayangnya, ia adalah seorang Uchiha yang memiliki harga diri tinggi.

 _'Seharusnya kalian saling jujur, dasar Uchiha.'_

Wanita musim semi yang berdiri di dekat ayah-anak itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku anggota keluarganya yang memiliki ego super tinggi itu.

"Sasuke!" Pemuda berambut cokelat acak-acakan dan seekor anjing besar tiba-tiba muncul dan mendekati keluarga yang baru saja bertemu itu.

Laki-laki yang merasa namanya dipanggil, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pemuda yang dengan sadisnya menginterupsi peristiwa mengharukan keluarga kecil itu dengan tatapan dingin yang membunuh. Pemuda bernama Kiba itu hanya terseum kecut mendapati wajahnya ditatap dengan aura membunuh sang Uchiha.

"Sasuke, Hokage memanggilmu! Segera! Sepertinya ada misi penting yang mendesak!" Serunya dari atas tubuh anjing putih besar yang dinaikinya tersebut.

Sasuke, dengan eskpresi wajah yang tidak berubah dan tetap dingin, hanya menatap keluarganya sejenak kemudian berjalan mengikuti Kiba yang telah berlari lebih dulu bersama Akamaru.

"Sasuke-kun." Wanita musim semi itu menatap kepergian suaminya itu dengan ekspresi tidak rela. Hai, mereka baru saja bertemu, kan?

"Papa." Gadis kecil itu menggumam kecil pertanda tidak rela. Tentu saja, ia baru saja bertemu dengan ayahnya sejak berbulan-bulan tidak bertemu, dan sekarang mereka harus berpisah lagi?

"Papa!" teriak gadis kecil itu lagi. Kali ini jauh lebih keras hingga sang Ayah menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

Pada akhirnya lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati gadis kecil itu.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Katanya sambil mengetuk lembut kepala gadis kecil itu.

"Tapi, kau baru saja pulang, Papa." Gadis kecil itu memprotes keputusan ayahnya.

Lelaki itu memeluk gadis kecil itu sejenak, kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh, menuju kediaman sang Hokage.

"Sasuke-kun." Wanita merah muda yang melihat dan merasakan sedikit perbedaan pada sang kepala keluarga Uchiha, hanya tersenyum lembut.

Kepergian sang kepala keluarga Uchiha itu diiringi oleh dua tatapan yang mengikutinya hingga siluet laki-laki itu menghilang dari pandangan.

"Ayo pulang, Sarada." Kata wanita musim semi itu dengan lengkungan cantik yang masih terlukis di wajahnya kepada gadis kecilnya.

"Tapi, jika Papa langsung pergi, bagaimana?" Kata gadis kecil itu dengan wajah cemberut seakan air bah akan segera meluncur keluar.

"Papa pasti pulang sebelum pergi untuk misi." Wanita merah muda itu mengusap kepala gadis kecilnya dengan lembut.

"Benarkah?" Kata gadis kecil itu tidak percaya.

"Percayalah." Wanita musim semi itu tersenyum lembut, kemudian membawa gadis kecilnya kembali pulang ke rumah.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Tiga jam telah berlalu semenjak kepergian sang ayah menuju kediaman Hokage untuk membahas tentang misi baru yang terdengar mendesak.

"Mama, Papa belum juga kembali." Gadis kecil itu mendudukkan diri dengan kasar di samping ibunya yang sedang merajut.

"Papamu pasti kembali." Kata wanita itu dengan lembut tanpa mengalihkan berhatiannya dari benang-benang di hadapannya.

Tok. Tok.

Terdengar ketukan lembut dari pintu depan kediaman Uchiha itu.

"Papa!" Teriak gadis kecil itu senang dan segera berlari membukakan pintu.

"Aku pulang." Lelaki itu mendapatkan gadis kecil yang membukakan pintu, kemudian segera masuk dan melepaskan sepatunya, tanpa memeluk gadis itu seperti yang diharapkan oleh gadis kecil Uchiha itu.

"Sakura, aku akan bersiap ke desa Hujan." Kata lelaki itu kepada sang istri yang sedang merajut, tetap dengan ekpresi dinginnya.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian beranjak dari kegiatan merajutnya demi mempersiapkan perlengkapan sang suami.

"Sarada, Mama sudah bilang, kan?" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada gadis kecilnya.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian mendekati sang ayah dengan manja.

"Papa, kau akan pergi berapa lama?" Katanya, masih mengharapkan sang ayah akan memeluknya.

Lelaki itu menatap gadis kecilnya itu sejenak, kemudian menjawab dengan singkat.

"Entahlah."

Gadis kecil yang mendengar jawaban tidak pasti sang ayah hanya cemberut.

"Aku pasti segera kembali." Katanya sambil mengetuk lembut kepala Sarada.

"Perlengkapanmu," Sakura memberikan sebuah tas kecil kepada kepala keluarganya itu.

"Aku pergi." Kata lelaki itu sembari membalikkan badannya dan diiringi oleh dua anggota keluarganya hingga keluar rumah.

" _Anata_." Wanita merah muda itu memanggil laki-laki yang telah bersiap-siap untuk melangkahkan kakinya itu dengan panggilan sayangnya, berharap sang suami meninggalkan 'sesuatu' untuknya.

Namun, laki-laki itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya pada sang istri sejenak, kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua manusia di hadapan rumahnya itu.

' _Kau selalu malu-malu, Sasuke-kun! Bahkan ketika kau tidak ingin pergi!_ ' teriak batin sang wanita merah muda.

 _'Kau harus pulang, Papa.'_ Doa gadis kecil itu mengiringi kepergian sang ayah menuju misinya di desa Hujan.

* * *

 **A/N**

Maaf, kalau ceritanya nggak jelas. Pasti terlihat jelas perbedaan gaya penulisan diawal dan akhir ceritanya XD

Soalnya, memang mood dan feeling nya menghilang di tengah-tengah T.T

but, thank you for reading and review XD


End file.
